


L'anello

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una canzone di Beyoncé ascoltata per caso, un ordine su internet, una caccia spietata, nuovi orizzonti da esplorare.<br/>La mente di Stiles parte di nuovo per la tangente e Derek approfitta della situazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'anello

**Author's Note:**

> Auguri donnì! \o/  
> L'altra arriverà. Anzi, le altre arriveranno, a breve, ma per il momento c'è questa. E, nonostante sia piccolina, sai che ho fatto le ore piccole per riuscire a finirla entro oggi, giusto in tempo per il tuo compleanno. Perché ti voglio tanto bene!
> 
> Se non si fosse capito, questa storia è completamente dedicata alla mia donnina, perché non sono riuscita a darle il crossover che voleva per il suo compleanno, ma spero che questa cosina la faccia comunque sorridere almeno un po' ^^
> 
> La storia partecipa anche al COW-T di Mari di Challenge. Il prompr era la canzone Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it) di Beyoncé, che poteva essere liberamente interpretata. Quindi, non aspettatevi song-fic, fidanzamenti con sbrillocchi o donne sul piede di guerra. Io vi ho avvisato ^_^

**L'anello**

Stiles si annoiava. D'altronde, visto quello che era successo nell'ultimo periodo della sua vita, non gli era capitato spesso di passare un'intera giornata a casa senza nulla da fare. Aveva letto un po' di fumetti arretrati, aveva acceso la radio nella vana speranza che le chiacchiere lo distraessero, aveva mangiato un po' di patatine e, alla fine, aveva acceso il computer e si era messo a fare qualche ricerca di nessuna importanza.  
Aveva continuato fino a quando aveva sentito quella canzone. Beyoncé poteva anche essere una donna da infarto, ma in quel momento la odiava. Lei e lo stupido ritornello di quella sua stupida canzone.  
La mente di Stiles aveva sempre funzionato così. C'erano, semplicemente, delle cose che entravano nel suo cervello e non ne uscivano più, fino a quando lui non prestava loro tutta la sua attenzione. Non c'era nulla da fare e lo sapeva, ed era per questo che si era arreso e aveva lasciato perdere quello che stava leggendo su Wikipedia per inserire nella casella di ricerca la parola ring. Aveva scorso la pagina, leggendo distrattamente le voci di tutte le categorie, fino a quando era arrivato a Altri usi. E lì, la sua attenzione era stata irrimediabilmente attratta dal terzo link.  
Cock ring! E le parole della canzone ripresero a risuonare nella sua testa: se ti è piaciuto, allora dovresti metterci su un anello.  
Stiles era un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale, crisi che non aveva più possibilità di essere risolta da quando si era lasciato con Malia, e unire le parole pene, anello e mettere, nella sua mente, poteva portare solo a un unico, ovvio risultato.  
La sua forza di volontà aveva resistito fino al giorno dopo, poi aveva alzato bandiera bianca. Stiles aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio, la sera e anche parte della notte sui sexy shop online. Aveva visto cose assurde dai colori e dalle forme improponibili, affari che per capire come andavano sistemati dovevi avere una laurea in ingegneria, anelli singoli e multipli, in silicone e metallo, lisci e con gli spunzoni, semplici e vibranti. Era stato tentato, davvero tentato, da un anello che aveva attaccato un vibratore anale, perché non lo aveva detto a nessuno ma era da un po' che pensava a come potesse essere fare sesso con un uomo, forse a causa di tutti i licantropi con i muscoli in bella vista con cui passava la maggior parte del suo tempo, e quale occasione migliore di quella poteva esserci per sperimentare? Alla fine, però, optò per un semplice anello di silicone, nero e senza fronzoli, adatto anche a un principiante come lui. Fece l'ordine, pagò e poi passò la successiva mezz'ora a masturbarsi sul suo letto, impaziente di sperimentare il suo nuovo giocattolo.

Nei tre giorni seguenti Stiles fu più agitato del solito. Tanto agitato che tutti i suoi amici si accorsero che qualcosa non andava. Scott gli chiese, con molto tatto e parecchi giri di parole, se per caso avesse ricominciato ad avere incubi e visioni, mentre Lydia scuoteva la testa e suggeriva che di sogni doveva di sicuro trattarsi, ma che l'umido sul pigiama, quando si svegliava, non era di certo sudore dovuto alla paura. Scott, ovviamente, ci mise un po' a capire cosa voleva dire, poi dovette spiegarlo anche a Liam e Kira. Malia, nel frattempo, si offrì per far sfogare Stiles perché, anche se non stavano più insieme, il sesso con lui era sempre stato bello e non vedeva alcun motivo per non continuare a farlo, almeno di tanto in tanto.  
Stiles rassicurò Scott, lanciò un'occhiataccia a Lydia e rifiutò cortesemente la proposta di Malia. Il tutto mentre Derek continuava a fissarlo con gli occhi socchiusi. Il ragazzo aveva l'impressione che il licantropo avesse usato il suo olfatto bionico per fiutare la sua eccitazione ma, visto che non aveva detto né fatto nulla che confermasse la sua teoria, non poteva esserne certo.  
Il terzo giorno, di ritorno da scuola, trovò una busta indirizzata a lui nella cassetta delle lettere e ringraziò qualunque divinità fosse in ascolto per l'influenza che aveva decimato l'organico nell'ufficio dello sceriffo, obbligando suo padre a fare i doppi turni e impedendogli di essere a casa all'arrivo della posta, perché, davvero, non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto spiegargli quella cosa.  
Aspettò fino a quando si fu chiuso la porta della sua stanza alle spalle prima di stracciare la busta e prendere finalmente in mano il suo acquisto. L'anello era completamente nero, leggero e liscio al tatto. Stiles lo afferrò con due dita e provò ad allargarlo, notando come cedeva e si allungava per poi tornare alla sua forma normale. Aveva immaginato che sarebbe stato più cedevole ma doveva ammettere che, se fosse stato più morbido, non avrebbe assolto il suo compito con efficacia. Quindi andava bene così. Più che bene, in effetti.  
Dovette prendere una serie di respiri profondi per calmarsi ed evitare di provarlo subito, ma suo padre lo aveva avvisato che la situazione, alla centrale, era tornata quasi alla normalità. Poteva tornare a casa in qualunque momento e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi beccare con le mani nel sacco, o nel pacco in questo caso. Aveva la vaga sensazione che suo padre si sarebbe preoccupato di più per questo che non per tutti gli esseri sovrannaturali che infestavano la sua città, e non credeva di riuscire a inventare una storia abbastanza plausibile da fargli credere che no, quello non era un anello fallico e che, anche se lo fosse stato, lui non aveva la più pallida idea di come fosse finito attorno al suo pene. C'era un limite anche alla sua fantasia e alla pazienza di suo padre.  
In realtà, aveva già deciso che lo avrebbe usato nel fine settimana. Scott doveva uscire con Kira, Lydia aveva deciso di istruire Malia nella difficile arte dello shopping e Liam doveva preparare una relazione con il suo amico Mason. Suo padre, poi, sarebbe partito sabato mattina presto e sarebbe tornato solo il lunedì, a causa di un corso di aggiornamento che doveva seguire a San Diego, o in qualche altra città a miglia e miglia di distanza. Il che voleva dire che aveva due giorni da passare in completa solitudine, l'ideale per fare la conoscenza del suo nuovo amichetto nero, e magari anche approfondirla visto che c'era.  
Il giovedì e il venerdì sembrarono non passare mai. Il pensiero di Stiles andava di continuo all'anello di silicone nascosto nel suo armadio, sotto una pila di felpe, e questo non faceva altro che renderlo distratto e assente. Senza contare, ovviamente, l'eccitazione che lo accompagnava sempre al pensiero di quello che avrebbe fatto di lì a breve.  
I suoi amici lo guardavano con rinnovata preoccupazione, ma nessuno di loro riuscì a scucirgli qualcosa. Fu per questo che ritrovarsi Scott e Derek davanti alla sua jeep nel parcheggio della scuola, venerdì pomeriggio, non lo stupì più di tanto. Il suo migliore amico provò di nuovo a capire che cosa avesse, senza successo, mentre Derek stava per lo più in silenzio, con lo sguardo perplesso. Di certo si stava chiedendo per quale motivo Stiles odorasse di tanti sentimenti contrastanti, perché questa volta il ragazzo era certo di averlo visto fiutare l'aria al suo arrivo.  
Ci mise un po' ma alla fine riuscì a liberarsi, con la scusa che voleva cenare con suo padre prima della sua partenza. Era certo, tuttavia, che quei due non si sarebbero arresi. In fondo, anche se forse per motivi diversi, erano entrambi testardi come muli.

E poi il sabato, finalmente, arrivò.  
Stiles non stava più nella pelle, ma si assicurò di fare le cose per bene e con calma, per godersele al meglio. Si concesse una doccia rilassante, non troppo lunga perché non aveva certo voglia di aspettare ancora, sistemò i cuscini del letto in modo da poter star comodo, si sdraiò sulle lenzuola fresche di bucato e, finalmente, iniziò a toccarsi.considerando quanto era già eccitato, gli ci vollero solo pochi istanti per giudicare di essere pronto ad affrontare il passo successivo.  
Fu con un misto di ansia e di impazienza che prese l'anello e il lubrificante, armeggiò un po' con entrambi e poi, finalmente, si fece scivolare il cerchio di silicone fino alla base del pene. Provò una sensazione strana ma per niente spiacevole e provò a concedersi qualche carezza. Era diverso da quando lo faceva di solito, e sembrava proprio che le cose sarebbero andate alla grandi in quei due giorni.  
Era talmente perso nel suo piacere che lo squillo del suo cellulare lo fece sussultare. Lo afferrò con la mano libera e vide che era Scott. Per un momento pensò di non rispondere, ma il suo migliore amico era capace di chiamare a raccolta tutto il branco per andare al suo salvataggio, se si fosse convinto che era in qualche modo in pericolo, e Stiles stabilì che mezz'ora di drammi esistenziali su quale fosse la camicia più adatta da mettere al suo appuntamento con Kira sarebbe stata meno complicata del dover affrontare un alfa e il suo branco sul piede di guerra che si presentavano alla sua porta proprio nel momento topico.  
"Abbiamo un problema!" lo informò Scott, non appena lui accettò la chiamata.  
E fin lì non c'era nulla di imprevisto. Fu quello che disse dopo che gelò il sangue nelle vene di Stiles.  
"Ci sono un paio di gatti mannari che stanno creando problemi vicino alla riserva e Parrish ci ha chiesto una mano. Sto passando a prenderti, sarò lì fra cinque minuti."  
Scott riattaccò e Stiles perse secondi preziosi a spostare lo sguardo, alternativamente, dal suo telefono alla mano ancora stretta attorno al suo pene. Poi capì cosa aveva detto l'amico e si fece prendere dal panico.  
Si pulì con delle salviettine, si vestì alla velocità della luce e scese le scale a rotta di collo, aprendo la porta di casa proprio quando Scott fermala la moto davanti al suo vialetto. Peccato che, nella fretta, si fosse dimenticato di togliere l'anello.  
Il viaggio in moto fu tremendo e la caccia ai due batuffoli mannari ringhianti e soffianti si trasformò presto in un vero e proprio incubo. L'inseguimento li portò fino in città, con le due bestiacce che correvano e saltavano come se non si fossero mai divertite tanto nella loro vita. Alla fine riuscirono a catturare quei due ragazzini pestiferi, ma pagarono a caro prezzo la loro vittoria. O, perlomeno, Stiles e Derek pagarono un caro prezzo.  
I due, che a un certo punto si erano ritrovati non si sa come a fare coppia, erano riusciti a trovare le loro tracce e li avevano raggiunti senza indugi in un vicolo stretto e maleodorante. Peccato che i gatti avessero deciso di rispolverare tutti i luoghi comuni sui randagi e fossero andati a nascondersi proprio dentro un camion dell'immondizia. La cosa migliore da fare sarebbe stata avvisare Scott, che aveva la moto, perché lo seguisse fino al deposito o al luogo in cui i due sarebbero saltati giù, ma Stiles non era molto lucido, in quel momento, con il cock ring che lo stringeva, l'eccitazione non soddisfatta e il pene che pulsava a ogni movimento, quindi ignorò il buonsenso e si arrampicò sul rimorchio, approfittando dell'assenza dei due addetti alla raccolta. Derek imprecò contro gli umani troppo imprudenti, contro tutti i gatti del mondo e, soprattutto, contro i due scansafatiche che stavano uscendo in quel momento dal locale nel quale avevano fatto una lunga colazione, permettendo a Stiles di fare la follia del giorno, e lo seguì con un balzo.  
Una volta a bordo non perse tempo. Afferrò i due micetti per la collottola, spiegando con le zanne di fuori che era di cattivo umore, che loro non gli stavano per niente simpatici e che quindi non ci avrebbe messo nulla a strappare loro qualche arto a morsi. Poi abbrancò Stiles per la vita e, appena il camion iniziò a frenare di nuovo, saltò giù trascinandosi dietro il suo carico.  
A quel punto Stiles chiamò finalmente Scott e nel giro di dieci muniti il branco era di nuovo riunito. Parrish prese in consegna i gatti mannari e andò via e, a quel punto, la loro avventura poteva dirsi conclusa. Peccato per lui che Derek si offrì gentilmente, e storcendo il naso, di fargli fare una doccia a casa sua, visto che il loft era a pochi minuti di cammino da dove si trovavano.  
"Spiacente, amico, ma se ti dessi uno strappo non riuscirei a togliermi la puzza di dosso per settimane" si tirò indietro Scott, quando Stiles declinò l'offerta di Derek dicendo che preferiva farsi riportare a casa.  
Un'occhiata veloce alle ragazze gli fece capire che piuttosto che farlo salire in macchina con loro gli avrebbero dato fuoco e Liam non poteva aiutarlo, visto che era appiedato.

Fu così che Stiles si ritrovò nel bagno di Derek.  
Se la situazione fosse stata diversa la cosa non gli avrebbe arrecato nessun problema, ma la situazione non era diversa, proprio no, e lui aveva ancora un anello fallico che gli stringeva la base del pene e la voglia di finire quello che aveva iniziato ormai troppe ore prima. Solo che risolvere il suo problema proprio nel loft di Derek, tra tutti i posti in cui poteva capitargli di trovarsi, era assolutamente impensabile. A quel punto non gli restava altro da fare che infilarsi sotto la doccia, usare un po' di sapone per sfilarsi il cock ring evitando problemi e sfregamenti poco graditi e nasconderlo in una delle tasche dei suoi pantaloni. Poi si sarebbe fatto riaccompagnare a casa e avrebbe finalmente potuto mettere in pratica le sue fantasie e dar sfogo al suo desiderio.  
Peccato che non avesse fatto i conti con Derek e con la sua mancanza di educazione. O con la sua esagerata curiosità: non aveva ancora deciso quale delle due.  
Il licantropo era infatti entrato in bagno senza bussare, blaterando di vestiti da lavare, proprio quando lui stava per entrare nel box dai vetri trasparenti. Stiles si girò di scatto, spaventato, e vide lo sguardo di Derek percorrere il suo corpo e fermarsi proprio sull'anello nero. In tutta la sua vita c'erano stati tanti di quei momenti imbarazzanti che ormai aveva perso il conto, ma non ricordava di essersi mai trovato in una posizione peggiore.  
Come se non bastasse, poi, quegli occhi che lo scrutavano gli provocarono un piacevole brivido lungo la schiena, che riscosse l'approvazione incondizionata del suo amichetto del piano di sotto. Approvazione che Derek notò subito, tra l'altro, come dimostrava il suo sopracciglio inarcato e l'espressione sorpresa e interessata che aveva assunto.  
Stiles fece un passo indietro, il respiro più pesante del normale e il corpo che andava vergognosamente a fuoco. Per un istante aveva pensato di andare a nascondersi, poi si era ricordato che quella non era casa sua e che non aveva nessuna possibilità di nascondersi in quel posto, da nessuna parte, e indietreggiò ancora.  
La cosa più strana, però, era che per ogni passo indietro che faceva, Derek ne faceva due avanti. Il licantropo gli fu addosso prima ancora che potesse arrivare alla porta di vetro.  
"Era a questo che pensavi nell'ultima settimana?" gli chiese il licantropo, con una voce bassa e roca che non gli aveva mai sentito usare prima.  
Stiles deglutì e mosse la bocca per rispondere, ma la sua voce non ne voleva sapere di collaborare. Non che a Derek sembrasse importare poi molto della sua risposta, in ogni caso. Si era tolto la maglia mentre avanzava verso di lui e, quando erano separati da ormai pochi centimetri di aria, gli aveva dato una leggera spinta per farlo entrare nella doccia. Stiles ebbe appena il tempo di ritrovare l'equilibrio prima che il licantropo fosse di nuovo davanti a lui, completamente nudo e chiaramente eccitato.  
In un'altra occasione, Stiles si sarebbe interrogato sulla sua velocità nello spigliarsi, ma in quel momento aveva altro per la testa. Si ritrovò improvvisamente con la bocca secca e senza parole e Derek ne approfittò per aprire l'acqua, che a quanto sembrava era già regolata a una temperatura perfetta, e tirarselo addosso. L'istante dopo si stavano strusciando l'uno contro l'altro, le erezioni pressate tra i loro corpi e le mani che toccavano tutta la pelle a cui potevano arrivare. Il licantropo sembrava l'unico ad aver mantenuto quel minimo di coscienza di sé da ricordarsi il motivo per il quale si trovavano lì e si allungò per recuperare il sapone. Stiles, in un attimo di lucidità, si chiese se lo stesse sul serio usando per lavarlo e non per farlo impazzire di desiderio con le carezze. Perché quelle mani sapevano cosa stavano facendo, senza ombra di dubbio.  
A un certo punto, però, Derek grugnì qualcosa di incomprensibile alle orecchie di Stiles e si allontanò da lui di mezzo passo. Il ragazzo ne fu sorpreso ma le sue proteste morirono sotto il getto di acqua calda in cui Derek lo aveva spinto, ordinandogli senza tante cerimonie di risciacquarsi, mentre lui si insaponava velocemente e poi lo raggiungeva di nuovo.  
Nel giro di due minuti erano entrambi puliti e profumati e Derek afferrò Stiles per la vita, sollevandolo e guidandolo ad allacciargli le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi. Lo spinse contro il muro ricoperto di piastrelle e ricominciò subito a strusciarsi su di lui. Stiles piegò la testa all'indietro, alla ricerca di aria, e il licantropo ne approfittò per leccargli e mordicchiargli il collo. Poi portò una mano alla sua nuca per tenerlo fermo e lo baciò. Stiles ricambiò senza bisogno di troppi incoraggiamenti, eccitato e voglioso come mai prima.  
Derek, tuttavia, non sembrava ancora soddisfatto, perché borbottò di nuovo qualche parola incomprensibile e lo costrinse a rimettere i piedi per terra. Questa volta, però, Stiles non riuscì a non lamentarsi per quello che gli sembrò a tutti gli effetti un abbandono ingiustificato.  
"Si può sapere perché?" gli chiese, quasi piagnucolando, quando il licantropo non assecondò il suo tentativo di tirarselo di nuovo vicino.  
"Perché non è abbastanza."  
"Cosa?"  
"Non è abbastanza" ripeté Derek. "Hai un odore così buono che... Se pensi che mi basti strusciarmi su di te sei un povero illuso. Ho tutte le intenzioni di scoparti come si deve, Stiles."  
E così fece. Lo trascinò fuori dalla doccia e dal bagno, lo fece stendere sul suo letto, incurante del fatto che fossero entrambi ancora bagnati, e iniziò subito a prepararlo.  
Stiles sapeva di dover opporre resistenza, sapeva di non dovergli permettere di trattarlo così o, perlomeno, di dover pretendere che gli chiedesse il permesso, con gentilezza e per favore. La realtà, tuttavia, era che non gli importava nulla di tutte quelle sciocchezze. Lo voleva! Voleva Derek disperatamente, come non aveva mai voluto nessuno, ed era grato e felice che Derek sembrasse volere lui con la stessa intensità.  
Accolse con gioia le sue carezze, i suoi baci, la lingua che leccava tutti i suoi punti sensibili e le dita che gli frugavano dentro, allargando e rilassando i suoi muscoli. Si lasciò muovere e spostare senza mai opporsi, limitandosi a godere di ogni tocco, fino a quando si ritrovò carponi sul materasso, col membro di Derek che premeva contro al sua apertura.  
Non aveva mai, mai provato qualcosa di tanto intenso, né era stato mai così duro in tutta la sua vita. Era certo che sarebbe venuto nell'istante stesso in cui Derek avrebbe iniziato a entrare dentro di lui, ma il cock ring fece il suo dovere, impedendogli di raggiungere il tanto agognato piacere, e a lui sembrò di impazzire. Sentì il membro di Derek farsi strada lentamente nel suo canale stretto e vergine, centimetro dopo centimetro, mentre la sua stessa erezione continuava a pulsare e raggiungeva dimensioni mai nemmeno immaginate.  
Era dannatamente, oscenamente bello! Avrebbe voluto che non finisse mai e, allo stesso tempo, iniziava a sentire il bisogno sempre più pressante di raggiungere l'orgasmo.  
Peccato che Derek non sembrasse affatto intenzionato ad accontentarlo troppo velocemente. Nonostante i sonori gemiti che non riusciva in alcun modo a controllare, Stiles riusciva comunque a sentire il respiro del licantropo farsi sempre più veloce e pesante. I suoi movimenti, però, restavano regolari e fin troppo lenti per i gusti del ragazzo. Sembrava quasi che Derek si stesse trattenendo, per qualche strano motivo.  
Stiles era sul punto di impazzire, ma la sua mente iperattiva riuscì comunque a concentrarsi su quel particolare, almeno per un paio di minuti. Forse Derek era preoccupato perché era la prima volta di Stiles con un uomo e non voleva fargli male, ma in quel caso avrebbe potuto spiegargli che no, non aveva problemi, e che anzi avrebbe apprezzato un po' più di azione lì dietro. O forse aveva ereditato la natura sadica di una parte della sua famiglia, nascondendo la cosa meglio del suo zietto psicopatico, e si divertiva solo a torturarlo .  
Le sue illazioni, però, si fermarono lì, perché a quel punto pensare fu qualcosa che andava oltre le sue possibilità. La pressione che sentiva dentro era semplicemente troppa e tutto quello che gli riuscì di fare fu implorare Derek, tra un grido e l'altro, di fare qualcosa. Qualunque cosa, purché fosse di più, e più in fretta, e gli permettesse di avere ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
Derek, per tutta risposta, lo afferrò per i capelli e lo tirò indietro, facendogli inarcare la schiena, e si sporse verso di lui per poterlo baciare. Stiles era quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime quando lo sentì aumentare il ritmo dei suoi movimenti. Era quello che desiderava, con tutto sé stesso, ma non era ancora sufficiente: mancava qualcosa e pensava proprio di sapere cosa fosse.  
Si mosse fino ad avere una mano in mezzo alle gambe ma riuscì appena a sfiorarsi prima che Derek gliela allontanasse con un ringhio di avvertimento. Un istante dopo si ritrovò con i polsi bloccati dietro la schiena, stretti tra le forti dita del licantropo. Aveva la sensazione che sarebbe anche potuto morire se Derek non avesse fatto qualcosa subito, e forse lo disse a voce alta, o magari anche il licantropo era arrivato al limite, perché prese a muoversi sempre più velocemente, con spinte più forti e più profonde.  
Stiles era ormai talmente sopraffatto da quelle sensazioni incredibili che all'inizio non si accorse nemmeno della mano che si era spostata dalla sua natica ed era arrivata, con una lenta carezza, fino al suo membro eretto. Avvertì chiaramente, però, il classico suono degli artigli che venivano sfoderati e per un secondo si preoccupò di quello che aveva intenzione di fare Derek. Poi uno di quegli artigli si infilò tra la sua pelle e il lattice nero e con un solo, preciso movimento tagliò l'anello.  
Il piacere di Stiles esplose all'istante, con tanta potenza da lasciarlo stordito. Gli ci vollero alcuni minuti per riprendere coscienza di sé e del mondo che lo circondava e a quel punto si rese conto, nell'ordine, che Derek non era più dentro di lui, che quella cosa umida che sentiva tra le gambe era la prova inconfutabile che gli era venuto dentro, che non aveva usato il preservativo ma tanto i licantropi non prendevano malattie strane quindi non c'era problema, che allargare i suoi orizzonti era stata una grande idea e avrebbe dovuto farlo molto tempo prima e che, cosa più sconvolgente di tutte, il suo cock ring era ormai inutilizzabile. Perché quel lupo spelacchiato, e sexy, e muscoloso e pure dio del sesso doveva atteggiarsi a grande predatore che non deve chiedere mai anche in momenti come quello.  
"Mi era costato la bellezza di quindici dollari e quarantacinque centesimi" si lamentò, recuperando la striscia di silicone da sotto la sua pancia.  
"Da quando sei diventato tirchio?"  
"Non sono tirchio! Ma l'avevo appena comprato, non ho nemmeno fatto in tempo ad affezionarmici."  
"Non l'avevi mai usato prima?" si stupì Derek, che evidentemente doveva essersi convinto che lui fosse un esperto di quel genere di giocattoli.  
"No, che non l'avevo mai usato! L'ho comprato solo pochi giorni fa e non aveva ancora avuto modo di testarlo. L'avevo appena messo quando ho ricevuto la convocazione del nostro alfa dal pessimo tempismo. Avevo grandi aspettative su di noi e sul nostro rapporto di coppia, e invece sono costretto a dirgli addio dopo una sola, gloriosa prima volta."  
Derek gli sghignazzò allegramente in faccia e lo attirò tra le sue braccia, voltandolo in modo che potessero guardarsi in viso.  
"Felice di aver reso gloriosa la tua prima volta, Stiles."  
Il ragazzo arrossì e, come sempre quando era in imbarazzo, la sua bocca iniziò a parlare senza prima essersi collegata con il suo cervello.  
"Non era gloriosa. Cioè, lo era, è quello che ho detto e lo ribadisco, ma solo perché c'era lui, che si è sacrificato per la causa, pace all'anima sua. Anzi, lo hai sacrificato. Lo hai condannato a morte e giustiziato senza nemmeno un regolare processo. Ne hai approfittato perché ero troppo concentrato su quello che mi stavi facendo per capire cosa stavi pensando di fare e per salvarlo. E non è che tu sia stato poi così bravo, sia chiaro, sei giusto nella media. Non che in realtà io abbia avuto altre esperienze del genere, prima d'ora, ma sono certo che sei nella media. Ecco, forse un po' più muscolose della media, e più forte, e più attraente, e caldo, e duro, e dio se sei bravo, ma ora sto divagando ed è meglio che torni al problema principale. Il punto è che , per colpa tua, non ho più il mio bellissimo, costoso e eccitate anello e..."  
Derek ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Ascoltare gli sproloqui di Stiles era divertente e, in quel caso, persino istruttivo, ma in quel momento aveva la certezza di poter trovare molti modi migliori per passare il loro tempo insieme. Quindi lo baciò, a lungo e profondamente.  
"Te lo ricomprerò, Stiles" gli promise, quando si staccò finalmente dalle sue labbra. "Ti comprerò tutti i cock ring che vorrai, e prenderò anche le manette, i vibratori, le palline anali, i frustini e le sonde uretrali. E sono certo che, volendo, potremmo trovare anche qualcos'altro con cui giocare."  
"Io non... non voglio certo... non mi interessa..." Stiles boccheggiò indignato per alcuni secondi, prima che la sua curiosità prendesse di nuovo il sopravvento. "Lo faresti davvero?" chiese, cercando di nascondere l'interesse.  
"Uno dei pregi dell'essere ricchi è che ci si possono togliere parecchi sfizi, anche se sono un po' costosi. Quindi sì, lo farei davvero. E poi li userei, tutti. Su di te, e in mille modi diversi e fantasiosi. Sono assolutamente certo che sarebbe molto, molto divertente!"  
Stiles deglutì, senza fiato, e Derek fiutò distintamente la sua eccitazione.  
"The Black Hole punto com" soffiò il ragazzo, a corto di voce.  
"Cosa?"  
"The Black Hole punto com" ripeté. "È l'indirizzo del sito nel quale ho preso il cock ring. Lì ci sono... cose. Tante cose!"  
"Cose che hanno destato il tuo interesse?"  
Stiles deglutì di nuovo, rosso in viso e col fiato corto, e Derek ghignò senza ritegno.  
"Spero che le loro consegne siano celeri!"  
E, nel frattempo, sapeva esattamente come impiegare il tempo che avrebbero passato insieme, a partire da quel preciso momento.


End file.
